A ta recherche
by Black-cherry8
Summary: A dix-sept ans, Arthur ne connaît pas grand chose à la vie, à l'amitié et encore moins à l'amour. A la recherche de nouvelles choses, ce dernier décide de partir dans un autre pays et d'intégrer une autre école. Il va ainsi faire la rencontre d'un groupe d'amis et apprendre à découvrir le beau, populaire et mystérieux Francis Bonnefoy...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! J'ai enfin décidé, après beaucoup de courage et de l'inspiration, de commencer une vraie fanfiction et de la poster ici ! (applaudissez-moi). J'ai décidé de mettre mon couple préféré à l'honneur, j'ai nommé le FrUK (désolée, il y en a peut-être trop sur le fandom français, mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous 8D).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que mon écriture ne sera pas trop...longue et lourde pour vous, je n'arrive pas vraiment à alléger mon écriture mais j'aime bien écrire comme ça. Cependant, ça pourrait en gêner certains :/.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient traîner aussi, je n'ai pas de bêta-correcteurs/lecteurs car je suis une pauvre nouvelle en postage de fanfictions :D.

Je tenais aussi à préciser que cette fanfiction est inspirée de Qui es-tu Alaska ? de John Green. Roman que je conseille vraiment ! (John Green, je l'aime...!). Après, l'histoire sera quand même un peu différente mais les lignes directrices sont là ^^.

* * *

Quand ma mère m'annonça la bonne nouvelle, je ne sus que dire.

Je n'avais jamais été très expressif et ce, peu importe la situation. Que je sois triste, terrifié, énervé ou bien fou de joie, un masque neutre et impassible était inscrit en permanence sur mon visage. Rien ne pouvait ébranler mon sang froid légendaire. Ce n'était que lorsque j'étais seul que je me permettais de détendre ces muscles et de laisser libre cours à mes émotions. Je ne le faisais pas parce que je voulais prouver que j'étais fort ou que l'on m'avait répété maintes fois que les garçons ne devaient pas pleurer – qui entre nous est quelque chose de complètement stupide –. J'étais tout simplement comme ça car je n'aimais pas montrer mes sentiments aux autres, que l'on voit mes faiblesses. J'étais mal à l'aise et sur mes gardes.

Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'amis. Pas que ça me gênait réellement puisque je prétendais ne pas en avoir besoin. J'étais solitaire et cela m'allait très bien. J'avais déjà des frères qui remplissaient très bien ce rôle "d'amis". Malgré tous les efforts de mes parents, qui dès la maternelle organisaient d'innombrables fêtes en invitant beaucoup d'autres parents avec leurs enfants, etc, pour que je connaisse le vrai sens du mot "amitié", cela ne se concluait que sur des « Papa ! Maman ! Le petit garçon, il fait trop peur ! Je veux retourner à la maison ! ». Je ne voulais pas être froid avec eux, pourtant. Peut-être que j'étais trop mature pour eux ? J'avais bien sauté une classe. Mais peu importe, je ne cherchais pas d'amis et aucune personne qui pouvait devenir potentiellement mon ami ne me cherchait non plus. Personne ne voulait me connaître et je ne cherchais à connaître personne. Invisible, voilà ce que j'étais.

Mes frères avaient plus de chance du côté social. Nous étions une fratrie de cinq et de tous, j'étais le plus consciencieux en cours, le plus rêveur mais le plus solitaire et le plus renfrogné. Ma mère était sans doute déçue de n'avoir eu que des garçons mais elle nous aimait tous chacun de la même façon, tout comme mon père : avec beaucoup d'amour. Ils eurent tout d'abord Carwyn, de deux ans mon aîné, puis Keith qui avait un an de plus que moi, ensuite j'arrivais, puis ils eurent Gawain un an plus tard et enfin Peter, le petit dernier, arrivant deux ans après Gawain. Carwyn était parti du cocon familial depuis deux ans maintenant et il poursuivait ses études au Pays de Galles, cependant il pensait toujours à rentrer pour les fêtes. Keith était encore à la maison mais lui aussi comptait poursuivre ses études loin de nous en Écosse, un pays qui l'avait toujours beaucoup passionné, sans doute pour son whisky ou bien ses moutons. Mon père s'amusait à lui dire que l'Écosse, c'était son pays et qu'il était fier qu'il veuille y aller. Ma mère, quant à elle, s'amusait diablement à lui répéter qu'il devait absolument lui envoyer une photo de lui en kilt, avec ses potes de pub. Gawain était au lycée et s'intéressait surtout à la littérature chevaleresque. Je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec lui pour ça, c'était mon _lil' bro_ et personne ne devait lui faire du mal. Puis il y avait Peter, encore au collège. Ce garçon était une vraie pile électrique et sans doute le plus casse-pied de tous mes frères. Il m'insultait souvent, d'ailleurs et me faisait sans cesse des plaisanteries, bref des conditions optimales pour travailler tranquillement dans ma chambre.

Et moi ? J'étais Arthur Kirkland, élève passant en dernière année de lycée. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire exactement. Mais je suivais le rythme. Je me disais que le temps viendrait où je devrais faire un choix et qu'à ce moment-là, je prendrais vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir ou bien qu'une opportunité s'offrirait à moi et qu'il suffirait juste que je tende la main vers elle pour la saisir. J'étais studieux, mais je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de l'avenir. Je vivais dans le passé et, quand j'y arrivais, dans le présent. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que l'on me reprochait mon ennuie permanent et mon manque d'enjouement.

Il n'empêche que, tout comme mes aînés, j'avais décidé de partir à l'étranger pour mes études, moi aussi. Même si j'adorais mon Angleterre natale, car l'on vivait en banlieue londonienne, j'avais envie de changer d'air, moi qui était en permanence blasé. J'avais jeté mon dévolu pour les États-Unis, comme beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge. Mes parents avaient grimacé en voyant la douce facture rassemblant le coût de l'école qui faisait pension, du voyage et de tous les autres petits détails augmenter de plus en plus. Cependant, j'avais économisé de mon côté en travaillant dans une bibliothèque du coin et en faisant d'autres petits jobs. De plus, mes bonne notes devaient beaucoup plaire à l'école. Ma tendance d'ermite convainquit finalement mes parents à me laisser partir et à me faire changer d'horizon. De toute façon, ils avaient encore Keith (même s'il allait partir lui aussi), Gawain et Peter. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais une personne importante au sein de la famille. Même si mes parents affirmaient que la famille, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré. « Tu sais, Arthur, si jamais tu as un problème, la famille sera toujours là pour te soutenir, contrairement à une petite-amie que tu pourrais trouver aux États-Unis ! » répétait ma mère, toujours conseillère de ses fils quand il s'agissait de leurs amourettes.

Je n'avais jamais été en couple. Tout comme l'amitié, je n'avais jamais été à la recherche de l'Amour avec un grand A. Cela ne m'intéressait pas. Cependant, j'étais très friand des romans à l'eau de rose, étrangement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que signifiait le véritable sens du mot "amour". Qu'est-ce que ça faisait que d'être amoureux ? Ressentait-on vraiment des papillons dans le ventre ou une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout notre corps en rencontrant la personne aimée comme le prétendait les livres ? Je n'en savais rien, peut-être ne le saurais-je jamais. Je ne savais même pas quelle était mon orientation sexuelle même si j'avais une préférence pour les garçons. Peut-être que pour vous, c'était quelque chose d'anodin, mais dans ma famille, mis à part mes parents, tout le monde était homosexuel. Carwyn était en couple avec un Néo-Zélandais qu'il voyait une fois l'an mais qu'il aimait terriblement, Keith était déjà sorti avec des garçons mais jamais avec une fille et même Gawain qui était mon cadet avait un faible pour un Brésilien de sa classe. Quant à Peter, il était encore trop jeune n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il avait avoué une fois à Keith qu'il aimait bien un petit Letton qui traînait dans notre quartier, sauf que Keith était un vrai cafteur qui n'avait pas hésité à le répéter à Maman et Papa. En clair, je restais un peu le dernier espoir de mon père qui, apparemment, voulait faire perdurer le sang des Kirkland et qui « n'avait pas pondu toute cette tripotée de bambins pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de gosses, nom de Dieu ! ». Ce à quoi ma mère répondait « je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui les a porté ! ». Ce sujet était donc un peu une discussion qui tournait au vinaigre si jamais on le remettait trop sur le tapis.

Pour ma dernière année de lycée, j'avais donc décidé de partir dans le pensionnat du United School College, au Nouveau-Mexique. La température y était sans doute beaucoup plus élevée qu'au Royaume-Uni mais aucune autre école ne m'avait réellement plu. J'étais à la recherche de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Pour changer d'horizon, il était évident qu'au fond de moi, je recherchais quelque chose, non ?

Ma mère m'avait donc annoncé la bonne nouvelle. J'étais pris dans dans ladite école et je devais partir peu avant la fin des vacances pour me familiariser avec les lieux et sans doute commencer à me faire des amis qui étaient dans le même cas que moi. Me faire des amis...quelle bonne blague.

Mes frères étaient à la fois heureux et tristes de se débarrasser de moi et me souhaitèrent bonne chance dans ce monde inconnu. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je devrais me faire une fois aux États-Unis, c'était à l'accent des Américains qui avalaient certaines lettres voire certaines syllabes et qui, de vous à moi, étaient presque incompréhensible face au bel accent britannique dont j'étais doté. Mais si l'école était internationale, je ne devais pas être le plus démuni face à l'anglais simplifié des Américains.

J'attendis donc que les vacances se terminent en dévorant une tonne de bouquins. Mon pêché mignon, en dehors de la broderie, étant de connaître par cœur des citations d'hommes célèbres. On me demandait souvent à quoi cela servait et je répondais que je n'en savais rien. Après tout, quel mec de dix-sept ans s'amusait à lire des biographies d'hommes célèbres entières juste pour connaître leurs citations les plus connues ? J'étais sans doute le seul du Royaume-Uni et peut-être même de l'Europe, voire même du monde. Cependant, j'avais une bonne mémoire et personne n'avait à y redire. Comme disait Tzvetan Torodov, un philosophe français d'origine bulgare, « la vie est perdue contre la mort, mais la mémoire gagne dans son combat contre le néant. ». Moi, j'avais gagné mon combat contre le néant et j'attendais simplement que la Mort vienne me chercher. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle et je me disais que, si jamais elle venait frapper à la porte de ma chambre, je lui ouvrirais et je l'accueillerais les bras ouverts.

Quand les derniers jours des vacances arrivèrent, toutes mes valises étaient bouclées. C'était dans ces moments-là que je remarquais à quel point j'emmenais beaucoup d'affaires, comme le ferait une fille. Je tenais à préciser que cette remarque n'avait rien de misogyne mais était juste une idée reçue qui ma foi semblait être vraie quand je voyais tout ce que pouvait apporter ma mère en voyage. J'avais, en vérité, une valise ou j'avais placé tous mes vêtements (la plus grosse), une autre où j'avais rangé mes affaires de toilette et mes affaires de cours (de taille moyenne) et enfin, une troisième où j'avais rangé pratiquement tous les romans et biographies de ma bibliothèque (plus petite que celle de vêtement mais plus grosse que celle des affaires de cours et de toilette). Je n'avais pas réussi à faire un choix parmi tous les bouquins que je voulais prendre et j'avais peur de regretter un livre qui serait resté par mégarde sur la bibliothèque, tandis que je serais au fin fond du Nouveau-Mexique. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner ces grands auteurs. Mon père fut celui désigné pour m'accompagner jusqu'à mon école car 1) je ne pouvais pas y aller seul (franchement, vous imaginez un gamin avec trois grosses valises paumé en plein milieu des États-Unis ? ), 2) les billets d'avion étaient trop chers pour accueillir une tiers personne comme ma mère, 3) mes parents ne faisaient pas assez confiance à Keith, qui était du genre à faire des conneries pour le laisser s'occuper de Gawain et Peter pendant quelques jours, 4) mon père était un costaud qui pouvait m'aider à aménager ma chambre. Cependant, mon père, ce gaillard, n'avait jamais pris l'avion...Franchement, ça s'annonçait joyeux. Quand ce dernier vit ma troisième valise et que je l'informai de son contenu, il me regarda d'un air désabusé mais il finit par soupirer et se fit plus compréhensif. Mon père était quelqu'un de cool, et je le remerciais pour cela.

Le moment des adieux fut déchirant pour toute la famille, même pour moi, je l'admets. J'avais toujours ce visage indéchiffrable tandis que toute ma fratrie et mes parents me serraient dans leurs bras et que ma mère pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cependant, savoir que je ne serais plus auprès d'eux, que je ne subirais plus les coups bas de mes frères, que je ne rentrerais plus en sentant la bonne odeur de la cuisine de Papa (car Maman cuisinait horriblement mal) me serrait la poitrine. Extérieurement, je ne laissais rien paraître et pourtant, au fond de moi, je n'allais pas très bien. Mais, j'étais bien décidé à partir hors de ce pays où les jours pluvieux succédaient les jours orageux qui eux-mêmes succédaient aux jours nuageux. En mettant mes affaires dans le coffre, je promis à ma mère que je reviendrai pour les fêtes et à mes frères que je leur ramènerai des souvenirs. C'est sur ses mots que Papa démarra la voiture. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais ma maison avant les vacances de Noël. Paradoxalement, c'était la première fois que je mettais le pied dans un avion aussi grand.

Pendant tout le voyage, Papa se montra étonnamment casse-pied. Bien sûr, tout cela était sarcastique de ma part, il n'était pas casse-pied exceptionnellement, il était juste encore plus casse-pied que d'habitude ! Il était tout excité, il collait sa joue contre le hublot, demanda même à ce que l'on intervertisse nos sièges un vrai gosse ! Quelques fois, je me disais que ma mère ne devait pas s'occuper d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, mais de six. Ce calvaire dura pendant sept interminables heures où mon père ne trouva pas le sommeil dans l'avion. Sept heures à entendre ses plaintes !

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'aéroport international d'Albuquerque. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde à mon grand étonnement. Donc il était très facile de repérer mon père qui portait deux grosses valises et son sac en plus, d'autant plus que ce dernier était le seul roux avec une grosse barbe enflammée que l'on pouvait croiser dans tout l'État du Nouveau-Mexique. Quand nous sortîmes du bâtiment, l'air était effectivement bien plus chaud et lourd qu'au Royaume-Uni. Je regrettai même d'avoir mis un pantalon et non pas un short, un pull par-dessus une chemise et non pas un simple t-shirt. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à mettre tout un tas de fringues d'été dans cette grosse valise. Et devinez quoi ? Mon père se plaignit une fois de plus. De son avis, il faisait bien trop chaud ici, rien ne valait la douce fraîcheur des vents en Grande-Bretagne. Ce à quoi je répondais qu'il fallait juste s'y habituer.

On prit un taxi pour aller jusqu'à Montezuma, au nord-est d'Albuquerque. Cette ville qui abritait mon nouvel établissement scolaire se trouvait à deux heures de route de l'aéroport grâce à l'autoroute. Comme à mon habitude, je regardais le paysage depuis ma fenêtre à moitié ouverte, les cheveux tapant contre mon front et volant dans tous les sens. De toute façon, je ne les coiffais jamais. Tout ce que je pus en conclure, c'est que le Nouveau-Mexique, ce n'était pas comme New-York. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Il se succédait de la végétation et des déserts et il y avait pas mal de relief. Tout s'étendait à perte de vue. Est-ce que tout ce sable, ces montagnes et ces collines avaient une fin ? J'étais impressionné par l'immensité de cet État et pourtant, je n'avais passé que quelques heures dans une voiture, dans le seul État du Nouveau-Mexique.

Le taxi finit par s'arrêter devant la pancarte « Montezuma » et mon père paya le chauffeur tout en lui demandant s'il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu pour qu'il le reprenne en sens inverse. Eh oui, mon père n'allait pas non plus rester auprès de moi tout le temps. A mon grand étonnement, la ville était réellement minuscule. Il y avait pas mal de végétation, ce qui me plut énormément, moi qui aimait la nature. Mais la ville ne consistait qu'à quelques ranchs, un bureau de poste et un château perché en haut d'une colline.

\- Elle est où, mon école ? demandai-je, blasé.

\- Il me semble que ce soit ce château, _fella_. Où alors ton école consiste à t'apprendre l'élevage des chevaux ?

Très drôle. Cependant, je n'y croyais toujours pas, à cette histoire de château. Nous nous avançâmes donc avec nos trois valises jusqu'à la façade de la bâtisse. Sur une plaque, au pied de plusieurs longs mats en métal où flottaient quelques drapeaux de différents pays, nous pouvions lire « United World College USA : George Jones United World College of American West ». Alors c'était bien ici, mon nouveau cadre de vie ? Sur ma bouche se dessina un grand "O" que mon père remarqua très bien. Ce dernier me lança un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je montrais ma stupéfaction.

On entra dans mon nouveau lycée et une dame se nommant Madame Karpusi nous fit signer des papiers et remplir des formalités. Cette dernière était assez agréable à regarder et avait un joli accent grecque. Elle nous confia que son fils était dans cette école depuis un an déjà et que j'allais m'y plaire à coût sûr. Mais pour que quelque chose me plaise, il fallait que cette chose soit extraordinaire. Madame Karpusi m'indiqua mon numéro de chambre et que je la partageais avec un autre garçon. Ça ne me dérangeait pas dans la mesure où ce garçon n'essayait pas de me chercher, de m'embêter et n'était pas trop collant.

\- Chambre 69, c'est ça, fiston ?

\- Oui...

Je voyais très bien que mon père avait un sourire très stupide collé au visage et qu'il voulait me dire un truc, à travers cette expression, que je ne captais pas. Enfin si...Mais ces blagues n'étaient franchement pas drôle !

Toutes les chambres du pensionnat se trouvait dans l'aile gauche du château, si bien que les dortoirs des filles et des garçons séparaient eux-même cette aile en deux. Après quelques marches de grimpées (mon père voulait absolument prendre les escaliers et non pas l'ascenseur) ainsi qu'un couloir de traversé, nous arrivâmes devant la chambre 69. J'eus un moment d'hésitation à ce moment-là. Devais-je frapper à la porte avant d'entrée si jamais mon colocataire s'y trouvait ? Ou bien y aller franco ? Mon débat intérieur, cependant, ne dura pas longtemps puisque mon père, ce bourrin, entra d'un coup, sans frapper et avec toute la grâce qu'il pouvait donner. Par chance, mon prochain partenaire de chambre (et non de lit, comme avait plaisanté mon père) n'était pas là. Cependant, sa valise était sous son lit et il avait déjà décoré à sa sauce la partie de sa chambre. Ce mec devait bien aimer Paris vu tous les posters de la Tour Eiffel qu'il avait accroché au mur. Il avait également des posters de filles sexy et de garçons bien fichus...Attendez, à quoi je pense là. Sur son mur, de nombreuses photos de ce qui semblait être lui, ses amis et sa famille étaient accrochées ici et là. J'observai les photos et le même visage réapparaissait plusieurs fois. Celui d'un magnifique garçon blond aux yeux d'un bleu si profond que l'on pourrait s'y noyer. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Bah alors, fiston, tu en mets du temps à regarder ses photos. Il y a une de ses copines qui te plaît ? plaisanta mon père.

\- Euh...Non...Je...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents sachent que j'étais davantage attiré par les garçons que les filles. De 1) parce que je n'étais pas à la recherche de l'amour, de 2) car je ne voulais pas que mon père soit terriblement déçu d'apprendre que le seul fils dont il avait l'espoir qu'il soit hétéro se révèle être gay ou bien partiellement gay et de 3) parce que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon père m'aida à ranger toutes mes affaires et très vite, je personnalisai mon petit espace. Des livres s'alignaient et s'empilaient sur l'étagère au dessus de mon lit. J'avais finalement réussi à tout mettre ! Toutes mes vêtements réussirent à rentrer dans la commode et l'armoire et j'en fus ravi. Il ne restait plus que mes affaires de cours à ranger dans mon bureau. Malgré mon air renfermé, j'étais un fan incontesté des groupes punk rock de mon pays et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de placarder une grande affiche des _Sex Pistols_ juste en face de mon bureau. Cela changeait des posters de Paris, de femmes sexy et des mecs déshabillés.

Mon père me regarda enfin et je pus lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Il allait quitter sa petite « licorne » pendant des mois. Il avait déjà fait le coup du papa tout sensible au départ de Carwyn...Que c'était chiant ! Mais bon, il allait beaucoup me manquer aussi. Il me serra tendrement dans ses bras et me tapota le dos. Je lui promis de leur téléphoner aussi souvent que possible et que je n'hésiterais pas à l'appeler si jamais j'avais un souci pendant mes premiers jours puisqu'il restait aux États-Unis une semaine encore, dans un hôtel de Santa Fe. Il repartit finalement et je lui fis un signe de main depuis ma fenêtre, tandis qu'il reprenait le taxi. L'indépendance allait commencer...

Je me posai sur mon lit. Ma (notre) chambre était plutôt grande et bien agencée. Il y avait même une télé, un canapé ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain et des toilettes pour nous deux. Le coût en valait la peine. J'étais fatigué, désormais, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : faire une bonne sieste la visite pouvait attendre demain.

Tandis que je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre me fit sursauter. Je devinai facilement que le nouveau venu n'était autre que mon colocataire...qui n'avait pas frappé et qui...était accompagné d'une fille ? Je plissai les yeux et tandis qu'il gloussait avec la fille, il me vit enfin.

\- Oups, désolé ma belle, on dirait que mon colocataire est là, je reviendrai te parler plus tard.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la pintade (oups) partit vers son propre dortoir. Le blond se tourna alors vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me levai et lui tandis la main :

\- Arthur Kirkland.

\- Enchanté, je suis Francis Bonnefoy, fit-il en me serrant la main.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver son sourire rayonnant. Il était encore plus beau que sur les photos. Pas que j'étais attiré par lui ou quoi que ce soit, mais je savais reconnaître les belles choses quand même ! Et une chose était sûr : Francis Bonnefoy faisait partie des plus belles choses que j'avais pu voir de toute ma triste vie.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1.

Quelques petites notes : 

L'UWC (United World College) existe réellement. Il y a 15 universités (je crois) à travers le monde sous le sigle de l'UWC et celle des États-Unis se trouve réellement dans le Nouveau-Mexique. Les élèves qui s'y trouvent sont sélectionnés à travers différents pays du monde. Une vraie école hetalienne quoi ! Vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir les photos si vous cherchez sur google. Car c'est vraiment un château.

Par contre, dans ma fic, je ne compte pas reprendre trait pour trait les différentes villes se trouvant à proximité de L'UWC (même si j'ai pris quand même l'exemple de Albuquerque et de Santa Fe, et que je me suis amusée à mesurer le temps de trajet de l'aéroport à l'école...). Je ne suis pas assez calée pour le faire mais en plus, je suis une grosse flemmarde qui ne veut pas s'embêter à faire des recherches :).

De plus, j'ai changé le nom du fondateur de l'école parce que je suis Dieu, voilà, vous savez tout~.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Autant vous dire que je suis méga surprise par vos review, elles me font énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon style plaise et je me sens plus confiante désormais ! Je vous aurais bien tous fait une petite note ici, individuelle, mais bon, il est tard et ma mère va m'engueuler :I. Alors du coup je vous dit un grand MERCI. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 2 et que les reviews seront au rendez-vous !

Bon par contre, ce chapitre je l'aime moins que le premier, m'enfin, vous verrez ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

_La véritable perfection d'un homme réside, non dans ce qu'il a, mais dans ce qu'il est._ \- Oscar Wilde.

Personne n'était parfait. C'était un fait, la perfection ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Et puis, c'était quoi la perfection, au juste ? Dans la mesure où quelqu'un avait, ne serait-ce qu'un défaut, cette personne pouvait bien avoir toutes les qualités du monde et pourtant, jamais elle ne deviendrait parfaite. Non, la perfection était quelque chose de complètement subjectif et irréel. Francis Bonnefoy en était la preuve même. Tout ce qu'il disait et la façon dont il se comportait montrait que lui, Monsieur Bonnefoy, se considérait comme l'être le plus parfait de l'univers. Il réunissait ainsi une qualité, la confiance en soi, ainsi qu'un défaut, un narcissisme aigu. Là encore, tout était subjectif. Bonnefoy était-il davantage confiant ou bien imbu de lui-même ? Il était impossible de donner un avis objectif ; impossible de juger si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était parfait ou non. Et là, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'étais en train de m'amuser à faire tout ce débat intérieur philosophique bidon ayant comme sujet la perfection et mon nouveau compagnon de chambre ? Eh bien, pour tout avouer, quand j'eus serré la main de Francis Bonnefoy pour la première fois, au moment où j'eus croisé son regard ruisselant l'eau de mer et l'écume des vagues, eus ressenti la douce chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, la première chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit était que je l'avais trouvé, cette perfection. Mais ce maigre espoir d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui n'existait que dans le cœur des hommes les plus passionnés disparut très vite quand ce dernier commença à ouvrir sa grande bouche, après m'avoir annoncé son prénom...

\- Alors c'est toi, mon nouveau colocataire ?

Je trouvais cette remarque particulièrement idiote. Soit Francis était vraiment un imbécile, soit il ne savait pas par quoi commencer une conversation et voulait combler un futur vide dans notre discussion. Car il était évident que je n'allais pas m'amuser à décorer une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne et m'installer sur le lit pour faire une sieste. Je savais que j'étais solitaire, mais je connaissais la politesse. Comme quoi, on pouvait bien avoir une beauté considérable et, a contrario, ne pas être plus futé qu'un sot. Après réflexion, je me demandais même si sa remarque n'était pas une sorte d'insulte à mon égard, comme s'il était déçu de voir un mec aussi banal que moi dans la même chambre que lui. Oui désolé, je n'étais pas Francisco Lachowski et je n'étais pas taillé comme un surfeur. On pouvait même dire que j'étais carrément l'inverse : maigrelet, de la même taille environ voire légèrement plus petit que mon homologue et surtout j'avais...

\- Je n'ai jamais vu des sourcils comme les tiens, on dirait des chenilles ! C'est une mode en Angleterre ? Car vu ton accent, tu as plutôt l'air de venir du pays des Rosbifs. La météo doit te changer non ? Il pleut tout le temps là-bas, parait-il.

En une tirade, il commençait déjà à me pomper l'air en plus de m'avoir coupé en pleine réflexion. Décidément, les relations sociales n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour moi. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que j'avais peut-être fait le mauvais choix en venant ici, si en plus je me coltinais ce type toute mon année scolaire. Il m'avait certes dit ces paroles sur le ton de la rigolade mais moi, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. En quelques phrases il avait insulté : mes sourcils (qui étaient très bien), la mode de mon pays (l'_English Fashion_ était populaire désormais, d'abord), mon accent (qui était mieux que le sien), mon peuple (on insultait pas les anglais et plus généralement les britanniques de « rosbifs ») ainsi que la météo du Royaume-Uni (c'était quoi cette idée reçue). S'il voulait jouer à « qui aura le dernier mot », il avait trouvé le partenaire idéal

\- Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs que les tiens, on dirait une fille ! C'est une mode en France ? Car vu ton accent, tu as plutôt l'air de venir du pays des _Frogs_. Tu dois même venir de Paris, vu tout tes posters et tes cartes postales. L'air doit te changer non ? Le taux de pollution est terrible dans la capitale française, parait-il. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose vu ta tronche.

Bon ok, peut-être que je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter cette dernière phrase qui était légèrement déplacée. Mais ce gars m'énervait sérieusement, moi qui gardait pourtant un sang-froid à toute épreuve voilà que, seulement quelques minutes de conversation avec Bonnefoy, mon visage affichait une grimace.

Ce qu'il fit à la suite de ma réponse, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qui était drôle, hein ? De quoi se moquait-il, là ?

Il m'énervait et j'essayais en vain d'atténuer ses battements de cœurs qui se faisaient plus rapide à l'entente de son rire cristallin.

\- Je t'aime bien, toi. Tu as du répondant, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. Et tu ne te trompes pas en disant que je suis Parisien, c'est le cas. Et si ton hypothèse sur la pollution s'avère être vraie, c'est plutôt bénéfique car tous les Parisiens sont beaux, et moi, je suis le plus magnifique.

Il continuait de rigoler et m'envoya un stupide clin d'œil auquel je répondis par une grimace. Bonnefoy était bien le seul emballé par cette cohabitation. Peut-être devrais-je changer de chambre pour quelqu'un de moins con et péteux que lui...Cependant, la vie m'avait appris que les choses ne se passait pas forcément comme on le souhaitait...

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, et toi ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Dix-sept, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

\- Oh, tu es plus jeune...

\- J'ai sauté une classe.

\- Tu dois être doué alors !

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? rigola-t-il une nouvelle fois. Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'être « doué », pour toi ? C'est une question de talent ? De confiance en soi ? De notes ? Et si ce sont les notes, être doué signifie avoir une moyenne au-dessus de quelle note ? Ta question est stupide, pas assez précise.

\- Moi, je trouve surtout que tu te compliques la vie, mon pauvre. N'importe quelle personne m'aurait répondu « oh, moi tu sais, j'ai aux alentours de 16, donc je me considère comme bon ». Je te demande ce que tu en penses toi, pas un avis objectif sur tes compétences.

Mes réflexions l'avaient apparemment refroidi un peu. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête avec lui dès le premier jour, qui n'était même pas un jour officiel de cours. Alors, pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je m'attelai à l'art que je maîtrisais le plus en dehors de la broderie, celui des citations.

\- Un jour, un grand homme a dit : « ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes », dis-je d'un ton solennel.

\- Ah ? C'est beau, qui a dit ça ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Apparemment, il ne comprit pas la référence à la vision de son air perdu et de son sourcil froncé. Il devait penser que j'étais parfaitement sérieux ou que je débloquais complètement car aucun homme célèbre réel ne portait le nom de Dumbledore. Mais écoutez, s'il ne connaissait même pas ses classiques, je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui ! Je soupirai alors un bon coup puis toussotai.

\- Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ?

\- Les films sur les sorciers, là ? Je n'ai jamais regardé mais j'ai déjà entendu parler.

\- Premièrement, ce sont des livres à la base, puis il y a eu une adaptation cinématographique. L'auteure est d'ailleurs l'écrivaine la plus riche, tu sais.

\- Je ne savais pas, mais cette saga vient de ton pays, normal que tu le saches.

\- Toute personne ayant un minimum de culture le sait...

\- Peu importe. Je suis sûr que tu ne peux rien me dire sur des auteurs français.

\- Un jour, Alfred de Musset a dit que « la perfection n'existe pas ; la comprendre est le triomphe de l'intelligence humaine ; la désirer pour la posséder est la plus dangereuse des folies ».

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois d'un air surpris, il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que je lui réponde quelque chose comme ça. Il esquissa un sourire qui me fit tiquer...

\- Wouah. Tu peux m'en dire d'autres ?!

\- Pour citer Shakespeare et plus particulièrement sa pièce d'Hamlet, acte trois, scène trois, ligne quatre-vingt sept : « non ».

\- T'es vraiment original comme gars. Tu t'amuses vraiment à apprendre des citations comme ça ?

La question qui tuait. C'était celle que l'on me posait à chaque fois que je citais des auteurs. Certaines étaient accompagnés par des « wouah » contemplatifs, d'autres par des regards désabusés. Bonnefoy, lui, semblait amusé. Alors, au lieu de trouver de stupides excuses, j'avouai avec honnêteté mon attirance pour les belles phrases.

\- J'aime lire les biographies d'hommes célèbres pour...apprendre leurs citations par cœur.

\- C'est courageux de ta part, je trouve ça super.

C'était la première fois que l'on ne me prenait pas pour un taré de première...

\- Toi, ton truc, ce sont les citations. Moi, mon truc, ce sont les phrases d'amour toutes faites et l'amour en général, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? « Ah c'est cool ». Non. Je m'en fichais de ce qu'il aimait. Je n'étais pas hypocrite moi.

Suite à cette dernière phrase de sa part, un blanc gênant s'installa entre nous. Finalement, je préférai clore cette conversation en m'allongeant sur mon lit et en fermant les yeux, comme je m'apprêtais à le faire avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Il fallait que je me repose après ce voyage fatiguant. Apparemment, il le comprit puisqu'il partit de la pièce de lui-même, sans doute pour retrouver la fille de toute à l'heure. La fille au rire idiot...hm...mais je m'en fichais hein !

Puis, le noir...

A mon réveil, je regardai ma montre. Il était 17h. J'avais bien dormi deux heures. Je me redressai et m'étirai. Cette sieste avait été salvatrice dans un sens, mais j'étais encore plus fatigué qu'avant désormais. Je baillai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Tiens, Keith m'avait envoyé un sms. Il savait que les coûts des messages à l'étranger valaient une fortune au moins ?

**Keith dit "le Rouquin"**, _4:06pm _: Hey, lil' bro :) tu es bien arrivé ? Papa ne t'a pas trop embêté ? Maman est tellement inquiète qu'elle m'a dit de te laisser un sms. T'inquiète pour la facture du coup. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé tranquille. Ne me blâme pas. Même si je suis un peu curieux quand même. Tu t'es fais des potes ? Bon ok, c'est peut-être une question sensible. Bref, salut le bro.

Oh. Évidemment que Maman s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour ses enfants. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de parler à Keith non plus...M'enfin. Je devais bien les rassurer.

**Moi**, _5:02pm_ : Bien arrivé. Papa à l'hôtel. Colocataire chiant mais ça va. Bye.

Je n'étais pas très expressif à l'oral. Mais je l'étais encore moins quand il s'agissait d'écrire des sms. Les messages par téléphone étaient fait pour être courts, pas pour écrire des romans sans aller droit au but.

Je verrouillai mon portable et le posai sur mon bureau quand j'y vis un paquet. Je l'ouvris. Il contenait mon emploi du temps ainsi que le règlement et d'autres paperasses. Plutôt utile quand on arrivait dans une nouvelle école.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençai à lire les papiers. Mon premier jour de cours qui commençait le surlendemain débutait avec du Français. Oui, j'avais pris l'option Français car dans mon ancien lycée, on nous incitait vivement à choisir cette langue. Mais la langue de Molière ne valait assurément pas la langue de Shakespeare.

Je continuai à jeter un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps qui semblait correct puis, je lus le règlement. Il n'y avait rien de bien particulier, les règles de base étaient là : interdiction d'utiliser son portable pendant les cours, interdiction de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école et ses alentours, pareil pour l'alcool, tout le monde devait retourner dans les dortoirs à partir de 20h maximum et il n'y avait pas d'horaires pour le coucher. Puis, il y avait les règles d'usage, le fait que l'on devait être assidu, respectueux envers les profs et tout ça. Je trouvais ces règles tout à fait honorables et normales pour faire régner l'ordre. Ce n'était pas moi qui allait avoir des problèmes, en tout cas. Autant, j'avais cet esprit rebelle et solitaire, autant je préférais me tenir à l'écart des problèmes et pour cela, il fallait tout simplement ne pas enfreindre le règlement.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre. Il était 17h30. Que pouvais-je bien faire à cette heure là ? Il était trop tôt pour manger mais trop tard pour se balader en dehors de Montezuma. Je décidai donc de m'asseoir sur le confortable canapé et d'allumer la télévision. Je n'étais pas du genre à la regarder. D'habitude, je lisais des livres, cloîtré dans ma chambre. Mais il fallait un début à tout. Une nouvelle vie pour moi commençait.

Le vieux téléviseur diffusait une émission de télé réalité bidon mais que je regardai quand même. Non sans faire de commentaires à chaque parole. Comment des gens pouvaient être aussi stupide pour s'inscrire dans ce genre de truc ? Quoique la réponse était évidente. Pour la célébrité et l'argent. Mais cela valait-il vraiment la peine d'être célèbre parce qu'on débitait tant de conneries par minute ? L'être humain avait vraiment besoin de la reconnaissance de ses pairs ? Alors j'étais sans doute un alien...

\- Kevin, qu'est-ce que t'es con...soufflai-je, alors qu'un des candidats était en train de s'en prendre à un autre car celui-ci lui avait volé sa tartine de Nutella.

\- Eh bien, je ne crois pas que je regarderais un jour un film avec toi, si c'est pour que tu le commentes toutes les cinq minutes.

Je sursautai et fis volte-face pour retomber sur Bonnefoy. Depuis quand était-il là ? D'ailleurs il n'était pas seul. A sa droite se tenait un adolescent légèrement plus petit que lui, brun aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, à la peau mate et bronzée et ayant des yeux incroyablement verts. A sa gauche, un garçon du même âge ricanait. Il possédait une peau très pâle et des cheveux incroyablement blonds platines ainsi que des yeux à l'aspect rougeâtre. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour un albinos, tellement son aspect sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour te voir faire ta commère. Je te présente Gilbert Beilschmidt et Antonio Carriedo, mes deux meilleurs amis. Les gars, voici Arthur Kirkland.

\- _¡Hola!_ fit le brun en souriant.

\- _Halo_, salua à son tour le type-presque-albinos.

\- …Salut.

Je n'avais pas bougé du canapé et c'était sans doute la plus grave erreur que j'avais pu faire puisque le Français et ses deux potes s'installèrent sur le canapé, comme s'ils étaient chez eux, tout en m'écrasant comme dans un PUTAIN DE SANDWICH. J'étais énervé et très mal à l'aise. J'avais un espace vital et il fallait le respecter bon sang...

Bien malgré moi, nous étions restés comme ça pendant plus d'une heure et il était maintenant 18h45. Le ventre de Carriedo – le brun – fit alors un bruit que l'on aurait pu entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Oups, je crois que j'ai un petit creux...

\- Normal, Tonio, il est l'heure de manger, répondit Beilschmidt.

Bonnefoy se leva alors et commença à sortir de la pièce accompagné des deux autres. Sauf qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au pas de la porte, alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Bah alors, tu fous quoi, le tocard ? Ricana l'albinos.

\- Pardon ?

\- Gilbert t'a demandé qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Tu comptes faire la plante verte sur le canapé toute la soirée ou tu viens manger ?

Je grommelai. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé la façon dont-il m'avait appelé. « Le tocard » ? Comment ça, « le tocard » ? Tocard lui-même !

Un bruit se fit tout à coup entendre. Apparemment, il venait tout droit de mon ventre. Merde. Je n'avais aucune envie de manger avec eux, moi. Mais mon ventre m'avait pris au piège. Quelques fois, je me disais que la malchance était toujours de mon côté ou que Dieu était contre moi. Même si je ne croyais en aucun dieu, mais bon. Le destin voulut que j'aille manger avec trois cons. Je soupirai et mes jambes se levèrent d'elles-même et je rejoignis mon colocataire et ses deux amis. Nous descendîmes les étages du bâtiment et traversâmes le couloir menant jusqu'au self. J'étais plus en retrait, évidemment. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire ami ami avec eux, la solitude était ma seule amie et elle le restera. Il y avait quelques personnes à l'intérieur du self, sans doute les pensionnaires déjà affamés comme nous. Je passai ma carte au niveau du tourniquet qui valida mon passage puis, toujours en compagnie des trois autres, je fis mon chemin dans la file menant jusqu'au repas tant attendu. Une fois cela fait, nous nous installâmes à une table pour quatre. J'étais assis à côté de Gilbert et j'avais Francis en face de moi. Tout en regardant avec curiosité cette assiette remplie de riz trop cuit et d'épinards noyés dans l'eau, je me demandai bien comment j'avais atterri à cette table ou comment on m'y avait forcé. Je ne cherchais pas d'amis, pourquoi venait-on me faire chier avec ça ? Je grommelai une nouvelle fois, tout en prenant ma fourchette et en triturant mon plat. Je n'osais même pas y goûter...

\- C'est délicieux, vous ne trouvez pas, _amigos_ ? lança l'Espagnol qui avait apparemment un système digestif très performant pour trouver...ça bon.

\- Je crois que tu es le seul qui trouve ça bon, Antonio..., rigola Francis. Même Arthur n'a pas touché à son assiette, alors qu'il est anglais !

\- La cuisine anglaise est délicieuse, vous n'avez juste aucun goût, répliquai-je agacé.

Je regardai alors ailleurs. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? J'avais envie de déguerpir et ne plus jamais les croiser. De les insulter fort aussi, pour qu'ils n'essayent plus jamais de me parler. Surtout le Français, l'idiot de Français qui devait toujours me replacer dans les conversations pour m'humilier !

\- Bon, je sens que je vais quitter la table, car traîner avec des conna...

\- Tais-toi Kirkland !

Gilbert me tapa la main et me fit un petit signe du regard qui signifiait sans doute de ne pas bouger et surtout de me taire. Comme si j'allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! J'allais ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche quand je sentis une étrange sensation et un léger courant froid passé à côté de notre table. Une femme grande et fine venait de passer. Elle était toute vêtue de noir et ses longs cheveux de la même couleur se confondaient avec ses habits. Seule sa peau mate aux aspects dorés ressortaient, ainsi que plusieurs bijoux en or. Elle avait une démarche très gracieuse mais droite à la fois. Et la sensation qu'elle nous laissait faisait plutôt froid dans le dos. Elle partit dans un autre coin du self, observant les élèves d'un air sévère...

\- C'est une prof qui est aussi surveillante. Elle enseigne les sciences. Mais nous, on la surnomme « l'Aigle ». Elle est abominable quand elle te choppe en train de fumer et tout, soupira l'Allemand.

\- Mais en vérité, elle s'appelle Quetzal Alconahuacatl, elle est Mexicaine. 'Paraîtrait même qu'elle descendrait d'une famille d'aztèque ! s'exclama Antonio.

\- Certaines rumeurs disent même qu'elle aurait déjà participé à des sacrifices humains et qu'elle utilise la torture sur des élèves pour qu'ils apprennent mieux ses cours, renchérit Bonnefoy.

\- Vous êtes stupides, répondis-je simplement.

\- On te prévient juste, évite de faire attraper par l'Aigle !

Je soupirai pour la énième fois de la journée et le repas n'était pas encore fini...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

Certaines personnes m'ont demandé si j'allais inclure d'autres personnages ? En voici déjà deux de plus ! J'en mettrai sûrement d'autres mais ils n'auront pas un grand rôle à mon avis...De plus, ne vous attendez pas à d'autres couples avec beaucoup d'importance (peut-être que je m'amuserais avec les autres membres du BFT mais bon...) car cette histoire est vraiment centrée sur le FrUK. CEPENDANT, il ne faut jamais dire jamais hein ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur le bahut et ce qu'en pense notre fameux trio (avec les commentaires d'Arthur en prime, le pauvre il est obligé de traîner avec eux c: alalah).

Ah et j'aime moins ce chapitre car il y a beaucoup de dialogues, cependant, j'en ai absolument besoin pour montré le caractère des cocos :D donc voilà.


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou les gens ! Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté. Je suis affreusement désolée ! Je ne tiens pas vraiment un rythme de parution. D'autant plus que je suis en pleine période d'examen. Pendant les vacances, j'essayerai d'écrire plus vite :).  
Vos review me font toujours très plaisir d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même...Bon, il est quand même vachement bâclée. M'enfin, il est là quand même. Je n'ai pas trop vérifié les fautes, je le corrigerai quand j'aurais du temps ! (Pas avant mardi donc, car je passe mon oral de français...snif.)

Bref, sincèrement, ce chapitre est longuet quand même, on apprend pas grand chose...enfin si quand même mais voilà. Ce n'est point grandiose. Mais c'est tout ce que l'inspiration m'a donné (elle n'a franchement pas été généreuse pour le coup). Pour le coup, j'ai repris pas mal d'élément du livre dont je m'inspire. ^^

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma darling (Asahiiiiiiiii). Et aussi à ma femme. Voilà. Coucou vous deux c: .

* * *

Suite à l'interminable déjeuner où les trois idiots ne firent que discuter entre eux sans vraiment faire attention à moi, nous partîmes du self. Je voulais retourner dans ma chambre, au calme, sauf que Bonnefoy en décida autrement et nous emmena en haut de la tour du château. Je devais bien avouer que la vue y était superbe, mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas être avec eux. Ils regardaient tous les trois le paysage, appuyés sur le rebord, leurs dos courbés, leurs bras croisés sur le bois qui clôturait la tour. Et moi je restais en retrait, une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais jamais été un meneur de groupe et aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, je n'avais jamais été intégré à un groupe d'amis. Je n'étais pas un mouton, je n'avais pas non plus la carrure d'un chef et ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui servirait de moteur. Je n'avais pas d'importance dans un groupe social. J'étais un simple être solitaire vaguant dans un agrégat physique incertain mais je me félicitais d'être aussi marginal.

Plongé dans l'éternel gouffre de ma pensée, je ne fis même pas attention au fait que l'Allemand et l'Espagnol (j'avais déduit leurs nationalités à la façon dont il m'avait salué) avaient déguerpi. Il ne restait que Francis, moi et le silence. Il ne me regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel. Je m'avançai alors à ses côtés, m'adossant au bord et regardant son visage. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, Bonnefoy ne faisait pas attention à moi. C'était également la première fois que je le voyais ainsi : il avait un regard si mélancolique. Je n'étais pas empathique mais le regard du Français avait cette lueur indéchiffrable et mystérieuse que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il semblait si blessé et vulnérable. Il n'avait plus son sourire rayonnant. Sa nostalgie m'atteignait en plein cœur, moi qui ne faisait pas attention aux sentiments des autres et, dans sa souffrance silencieuse, je percevais une certaine beauté.

Pourtant, je ne lui demandai pas la raison de ce silence infini, de ce manque d'enjouement. Ce n'était pas mes affaires et qu'en ferais-je ? Je n'étais pas doué pour ça. Je n'étais pas la personne idéale qui parlait de sentiments à tout va. Et puis, qui me disait qu'il m'en parlerait ?

Alors, on se taisait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Arthur ? demanda le blond, brisant le silence, sans me regarder.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom. Il sonnait bien de sa bouche. Sa voix suave faisait rouler les syllabes sur sa langue, d'une voix au ton à la fois doux et grave d'un jeune homme. Je me demandais ce qu'avait bien pu donner sa voix avant qu'il n'ait mué. Son accent purement français faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à prononcer mon prénom et plus particulièrement le « th » qui n'existait pas dans la langue de Molière. Son « Arthur » était donc spécial. Un espèce de « Arrrtuuurrrr » à la française, désagréable mais unique. Et même si cette petite erreur titillait mon ouïe, je ne la relevai pas.

En vérité, toute cette réflexion sur la façon dont il prononçait mon nom, c'était surtout pour me laisser réfléchir à sa question. Qu'étais-je venu chercher ici ? Qu'attendais-je de cette école, de ce pays, de cette nouvelle vie ? Cela restait un mystère, même pour moi surtout pour moi.

\- Je dirais qu'il est « des moments où il faut choisir entre vivre sa propre vie pleinement, entièrement, complètement, ou traîner l'existence dégradante, creuse et fausse que le monde, dans son hypocrisie, nous impose », finis-je par dire.

\- C'est de qui ?

\- Oscar Wilde.

\- Et tu sais ce que ça signifie, exactement, vivre ta vie « pleinement, entièrement et complètement » ?

Il y eut un gros blanc suite à cette question. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Comment un type comme moi qui n'avait jamais rien fait de ma vie, qui n'avait aucune expérience, pouvait bien savoir ce qu'était vivre sa vie à fond ? Cette réponse, je ne pouvais pas la trouver seule...

\- Non. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je suis venu chercher ici. Je dirais que « je m'en vais chercher un Grand Peut-Être ».

\- Crée donc tes propres phrases au lieu de citer des auteurs. C'est tellement impersonnel !

\- Je...Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

J'entendais par là que je ne voulais surtout pas parler de mes sentiments. Je détestais le faire, premièrement et en plus, je ne savais même pas si j'en étais réellement capable. Comme je le disais, personne ne s'intéressait à moi. J'avais donc crée une carapace et je savais qu'elle était impénétrable, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

\- Donc toi tu es venu pour trouver un Grand Peut-Être ou je ne sais quoi, rigola-t-il. Moi, je suis là depuis l'année dernière et j'ai rencontré Antonio et Gilbert. Depuis nous sommes inséparables !

\- Ah, super...

\- Notre but est de combattre les Weekenders, dans cette école.

\- Les...quoi ?

\- Les Weekenders. Pour faire simple, ce sont des gosses de riches se croyant tout permis. On les appelle comme ça car ils peuvent rentrer le week-end chez eux sans rester à l'internat car ils sont assez riche pour le faire. Avec les gars, on combat donc les injustices en leur faisant des crasses...

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'amuses à emmerder des élèves juste parce qu'ils sont assez riches pour repartir chez eux ?

\- N'oublie pas qu'ils se croient tout permis et qu'ils rabaissent les autres. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

\- J'applaudis surtout ton comportement, c'est d'une puérilité affligeante. Vivement que je trouve d'autres personnes avec qui...Oh et puis non, je n'ai besoin de personne !

\- Quelle mauvaise foi. Par contre, je te conseille de faire attention aux Weekenders, hein. Ils ne m'aiment pas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Bonnefoy, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi. Je suis sûr et certain que ces « Weekenders » comme tu dis, ne me feront rien, du moment que je me tiens à carreaux.

\- A ta place, je ne prendrais pas mes indications à la légère.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, retourne voir plutôt ta...copine, là.

Et je partis. Loin de la tour, loin de Bonnefoy et des conneries qu'il débitait, loin de ses potes, loin des autres élèves, loin du monde, loin de tout la tête sur l'oreiller, ailleurs, les yeux fermés, les pieds sur terre mais la tête dans les étoiles...

_« La solitude me désespère; la compagnie des autres me pèse. La présence d'autrui dévie mes pensées ; je rêve cette présence avec une distraction d'un type spécial, que toute mon attention analytique ne parvient pas à définir. »_ \- Fernando Pessõa.

* * *

\- Prends-lui les pieds, prends-lui les pieds, bon sang !

Quel était ce bruit... ? Pourquoi j'avais froid, tout à coup ? Et j'avais faim en plus...Mais surtout froid. _Shit_, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne plus sentir le lit sur mon dos ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à bouger mes bras ni mes jambes. Je rêvais ou j'étais bien attaché ? Et on me portait ! Je tentais désespérément de crier, mais j'en étais incapable, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Merde, merde... ! Le pire, c'est que je ne voyais plus non plus, mes yeux...On avait bandé mes yeux ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? J'essayais désespérément de bouger, mais on me tenait fermement. Si c'était une blague de Bonnefoy, elle était réellement de mauvais goût !

\- Arrête de gigoter ! Bonnefoy ne viendra pas te sauver, mon gars.

\- Que voulez-vous à la fin ?!

Et mes assaillants s'arrêtèrent d'un coup sans pour autant me lâcher.

\- On veut juste te donner une petite leçon afin que tu comprennes que tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations, au lieu d'être pote avec des mecs aussi cons que Beilschmidt, Carriedo et Bonnefoy.

Je ne pus rien dire. Ni même faire quelque chose. On me retira juste mon bandeau des yeux et je pus apercevoir rapidement un de mes agresseurs : un blond à lunettes.

Suite à ça, on me lâcha. Et je me sentis chuter. Une chute qui dura quelques secondes mais qui, pour moi, dura une éternité. Mon corps, lui, fut totalement engloutit. Ces enfoirés m'avaient envoyé dans l'eau, attaché. Et moi, je me tortillais comme un malheureux, tentant désespérément de garder ma tête hors de là. Les problèmes auraient pu s'arrêter là, évidemment. Sauf que je ne suis pas comme les autres, il fallait que cela tombe sur moi, comme d'habitude.

Nous avons tous une grande peur dans la vie. Ceux qui osent le nier sont sans doute les plus peureux d'entre nous. Les êtres humains, tout comme les animaux, ont un instinct de préservation. Malgré toute la bravoure et le courage dont vous pouvez faire preuve, il y a forcément quelque chose qui vous effraie, sinon, je ne vous crois pas humain. Les peurs peuvent, évidemment, prendre plusieurs formes. Certains ont peur du noir, d'autres des piqûres, ou encore de espaces confinés, ou même de la mort elle-même. Certaines peurs peuvent également être plus farfelues que d'autres, comme l'hexakosioihexekontahexaphobie, la peur du chiffre 666 dont le nom me faisait encore plus peur que la phobie en elle-même. Mais, dans tous les cas, que vous ayez peur de votre voisin de pallier, des araignées, des moches, des beaux, des armoires, des conneries ou bien des fanfictions mal écrites, une chose était sûre et certaine : il ne fallait jamais se moquer d'une personne et ne surtout pas la provoquer en la confrontant à sa peur juste pour un simple petite « blague ».

Pour ma part, j'avais une phobie aigu de l'eau mais surtout de la noyade. Le problème étant que je ne savais pas nager. Chose que je ne disais jamais à personne, de peur du regard des autres. Même si je m'en fichais du regard des autres, bien sûr...Mais bon, j'avais une fierté tout de même. Cette peur remontait à mes cinq ans, quand mes frères eurent la terrible idée de me jeter la tête la première dans l'eau glacée de _Towan Beach_ à Newquay, ville située au niveau de la côte Atlantique des Cornouailles. A leurs yeux, ça avait été une plaisanterie bien sûr. Keith et Carwyn avaient sans doute souhaité me jeter à l'eau et me repêcher juste après sauf que 1) je ne savais pas nager, 2) j'étais limite au stade de l'hypothermie et 3) le courant m'emportait. Je leur en voulais toujours évidemment...Comment aurais-je pu m'en sortir seul ? Moi, le petit Kirkland maigrelet, haut comme trois pommes, aquaphobe, qui détestait partir en vacances à la mer ? Je me souvenais encore couler, avaler le liquide salé, paniqué en m'agitant dans tous les sens, ingurgiter encore plus d'eau, la sentir remplir mes poumons petit à petit et finir par ne plus avoir la tête hors de l'eau...et couler...couler...pour perdre connaissance. Carwyn me raconta que Papa me sauva de ma noyade, quelques instants plus tard que tous les deux avaient reçu une bonne leçon, ils le méritaient après tout. Quant à moi, je n'eus pas de séquelles, mis à part une réelle phobie de l'eau et de la nage. Il semblait plus qu'évident que je n'apprendrai jamais à nager un jour, que c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Je ne voulais pas le faire de toute manière, ça servait à rien de me battre pour une ça et surtout de me faire du mal.

Peut-être que mon erreur résidait là. A ne pas combattre ma peur, voilà que je me retrouvais dans une situation similaire et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais dans ce cas-présent, tout était différent. Plus jeune, je n'avais pas été pieds et poings liés, je n'avais pas eu les yeux bandés, je n'avais pas été jeté dans l'eau par des inconnus et...il y avait eu quelqu'un à me sauver. Cette fois-ci, j'étais seul. Personne ne viendrait sauver le pauvre petit nouveau asocial. Personne ne viendrait sauver une connaissance de Bonnefoy. C'était de sa faute, encore ! Je le détestais, je le haïssais tellement !

J'allais mourir...

Cependant la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps qui alourdissait mes vêtements me fit prendre conscience d'une chose : je ne devais pas mourir aussi pitoyablement que dans une noyade. Quelques mois auparavant, je me serais tout simplement laissé noyer, j'aurais pu le faire : être un lâche. Mais je n'étais plus le même qu'avant. En décidant de venir dans ce pays, de quitter le cocon familial, j'avais décidé d'être indépendant, de changer de vie et prendre confiance en moi. Je ne devais pas me laisser faire !

Alors je me tortillais comme un poisson hors de l'eau pour tenter de me détacher tout d'abord. Je n'avais pas pied, aucun moyen de rester à la surface donc, l'eau du lac étant douce.

Le scotch qu'on avait utilisé afin de m'attacher semblait assez solide et l'eau ne suffisait pas à détendre mes liens afin que je puisse me libérer.

Mais j'avais un tout autre plan. J'essayais tant bien que mal à regagner la rive du lac en m'agitant de droite à gauche, utilisant mes pieds comme nageoire caudale. Autant vous dire que je devais être ridicule en plus de ne pas avancer. Rien à faire, je stagnais et cela m'énervait, et m'agitait, et me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je perdais de l'énergie pour rien. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Alors, quand je fus totalement à bout de souffle, j'arrêtai tous mes mouvements et me laissai couler, comme le jour de mes cinq ans...

Alors, j'allais vraiment partir comme ça ? Les yeux fermés, mon corps au fond du lac ? Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer vu que mes larmes se mêlaient à l'eau meurtrière. Personne ne viendrait...Et mes agresseurs auraient eu raison de moi...

Bizarrement, je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras du lac. Comme un enfant encore dans le ventre de sa mère. L'eau, je la détestais tellement, elle qui voulait me tuer et qui était maternelle à la fois. Tous mes problèmes allaient s'envoler avec moi, je n'aurais plus ce mal de vivre, n'est-ce pas... ?

C'était bon...Mes poumons ils...me lâchaient...

**Le noir.**

Quand le jour revint à moi, je vis deux orbes bleues. Deux saphirs, deux océans qui s'entrechoquaient. Deux mers où il y avait sans doute plus de choses naufragées et englouties dans le fin fond du bleu de leur âme que dans la véritable mer elle-même. Ces choses me regardaient avec inquiétude. Et mon corps, froid, mouillé, lasse de tout mouvait été tout simplement blottit dans des bras un peu plus fort que les miens. Je ne savais pas où est-ce que j'étais, ni même ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voyais que ces yeux...

\- Arthur...Arthur dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Hm...

Quelle était cette voix... ? ….

Francis ?

FRANCIS ?!

\- Ahhh, _damn it_, lâche-moi ! Criai-je en m'écartant.

\- Calme-toi donc, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?

Mon sauveur... ?

\- Tu veux dire que...C'est toi qui m'a sorti de l'eau ?

\- Oui. Tu as vu mon état ? Mes cheveux sont mouillés, adieu mon brushing. Et mes vêtements sont bons à laver...

Il disait ça avec un ton faussement désespéré. Il semblait me faire un reproche pourtant, son inquiétude s'était vite changé en soulagement. Comme il l'indiquait d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus l'air aussi resplendissant. Il avait désormais les cheveux tout plat, à cause de l'eau et les vêtements translucides...Ahh...Très belle vue. Qu..Qu'est-ce que je regardais là ?

\- Tu as reconnu tes agresseurs ?

\- Non. Je ne les connaissais pas et ils m'ont bandé les yeux. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir l'un d'eux... Un blond avec des lunettes.

Il me regarda avec un air tout à fait neutre, comme si...Il s'y attendait. Il soupira finalement. Francis paraissait terriblement agacé et sur les nerfs, contrarié.

\- C'est Alfred Jones, j'en suis sûr.

\- Qui... ?

\- Alfred Franklin Jones, si tu préfères. C'est le fils du fondateur et actuel directeur de l'école. Je crois que tu as très bien deviné que c'est un Weekender. Et vu que je sais que tu écoutes très bien ce que je raconte, tu as dû te douter que, vu que tu me parles, ils s'attaquent à toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on te vengera. On s'attaque pas aux innocents comme ça.

\- Il faudrait en parler au Directeur...Ou bien Madame Karpusi...Ou à Madame Alcona...L'Aigle !

\- Surtout pas ! Ici, on n'aime pas les cafteurs et les balances. Tu risques vraiment d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis...

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Fais moi confiance.

Faire confiance à Francis Bonnefoy était sans doute la dernière chose que je ferais même dans un cas de force majeur comme l'apocalypse ou la fin du monde. S'il pensait qu'il m'avait mis dans sa poche en me sauvant, il se trompait sévèrement. Ce n'était pas son beau petit minois (et non pas cul, vous pensez vraiment qu'à ça) qui allait me plaire. Ce n'était pas son courage d'avoir sauté dans un pauvre petit lac de pacotille pour me repêcher qui allait le rendre plus agréable à mes yeux (car oui, figurez-vous que j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul).

Il se releva et m'aida à me redresser néanmoins : c'était la moindre des choses, j'étais frigorifié après tout. Et sans attendre quoique ce soit, il se retourna, les mains dans les poches, tandis que tout ses vêtements étaient aussi mouillés et collant au corps que les miens, puis marcha en direction de l'école.

Je soupirai un bon coup et m'efforçai de le rattraper pour marcher à côté de lui, et je le regardai. Son petit sourire stupide et son regard crédule que je détestais tant, il l'avait retrouvé. Il tourna la tête vers moi, me surprenant à le regarder. Et il me sourit, comme un enfant, et moi je rougis, comme un idiot. C'est ça que je détestais chez lui...

\- Merci...Pour m'avoir sorti de l'eau, Bonnefoy.

\- De rien, mon cher...

_Ce sourire..._

Ce n'est qu'un rentrant que l'on vit les deux crétins qui lui servaient de potes affalés sur le canapé de notre chambre en train de se bécoter devant un TV show rempli du futilités...Attendez, j'ai bien dis bécoter là ?

\- Les gars, trouvez-vous une chambre franchement !

\- Mais la tienne est parfaite pour ça, Francis ! sourit tout simplement l'Espagnol. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet état d'ailleurs ?

Francis leur expliqua en détails la scène. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le frapper pour avoir dit à tout le monde que j'étais en train de me noyer. Mais mon esprit était bien trop traumatisé par la vision d'Antonio et de Gilbert en train de se rouler un patin juste devant nous...Dans notre chambre. Enfin...Dans la pièce du dortoir des garçons que je partageais avec la grenouille (« notre chambre » ça fait vraiment intime comme expression quand même).

\- Attend, Franny, tu es en train de nous dire que Jones et ses potes ont presque tué le bleu ? demanda Beilschmidt, visiblement surpris et agacé.

D'ailleurs ce qui m'agaçait surtout, c'était ses surnoms à la con là...Ce n'était pas moi qui l'appelait « l'albinos », alors il pouvait arrêter de m'appelle « le bleu » ou bien « le tocard ». Merci.

\- Tout juste.

\- Ah, _los cabrones_ ! T'inquiète Kirkland, on te vengera.

Sur ces mots, Antonio me tapota l'épaule, comme s'il désirait me rassurer. Je me reculai légèrement, ne désirant pas être...proches d'eux. Pas après ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Cependant, je vis très bien la détermination dans leurs regards. Ils semblaient tous les trois plutôt en colère contre mes agresseurs et, dans un sens, cela me rassurait. Enfin...Bref.

Je pouvais dormir tranquille...

Mais avant, me changer serait une bonne initiative, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà voilà...Pauvre petit Arthur qui ne sait pas nager hein c:

Ah et en fait, oui, j'ai fais d'Alfred un "méchant". Mais vous n'avez pas encore vu le personnage en entier. Et comme gosse de riche, je ne vois pas qui est mieux placé qu'Alfred dans les personnages d'Hetalia. Puis bon, c'est cool aussi un Alfred pas sympa. Yep. J'assume. Et pourtant c'est l'un de mes persos favoris. Bref, je m'en fous, c'est ma fic. Voilà. /PAN/. -jesuislameufquisejustifiealorsqu'ellen'apasàsejustifier-.

D'ailleurs, ses sbires seront des OC (des OC de pays, ceux qui sont sur PK les reconnaîtront ! Car oui, ils n'ont pas dis leur dernier mot.)

A la revoyure 8D.


End file.
